Tomiko
Tomiko (トミ子, Tomiko) is a semi-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. She is Aoki Masaru's girlfriend and as he calls her, his "Goddess of Victory" and a nurse that works at the Kawai Hospital. History Part I Challenge for the Throne Arc When she was invited to a group date arranged by Reiko and three other boxers, she arrived with the rest of the group. Over the course of the date, Aoki, Kimura, Takamura, and Ippo competed against each other in bowling at the Rosa Bowl in order to find out which girl they would be walking home with, with the highest score being the first to pick. When the competition ended, Aoki picked Tomiko. The morning after the date, Takamura called Aoki just to tease him. However, Tomiko answered the phone which implied that she was the only nurse in the group who actually hooked up with their date. On the eve of Ippo's title match against JBC featherweight champion Date Eiji, Tomiko stopped by the Kamogawa Boxing Gym. There, Tomiko brought out a deck of Tarot Cards. When Takamura believed that she was a fake, Tomiko performed a reading for Takamura. When she came close to completing her reading, he stopped her and apologised for doubting her. When Ippo entered the room, Aoki asked if he wanted his fortune read to see how his title match would turn out. Reluctant at first, Ippo decided to see what the fortune said. However, right as Tomiko tried to read who would win the match, Kamogawa Genji entered, scaring everyone and preventing an accurate read. Road Back Arc After Ippo lost to Date, his return match was against Ponchai Chuwatana. Not knowing who would be the main card for it, Aoki and Kimura played to see who would the main card. When Aoki won, he called Tomiko to let her know the good news. After telling her, Kamogawa told the order of the cards for it, where Aoki is actually the opener and Ippo is the main draw since he had a title fight. Tomiko sewed a robe with a Frog on the back for Aoki's "main event" match. When Aoki's match began, she was at the Kōrakuen Hall cheering for him, Ippo, and Kimura as they fought. Mountain Training Arc Tomiko brought Kumi with her to watch the "Something Will Happen!?" event in the Kōrakuen Hall where Aoki, Kimura, and Takamura were fighting. When Aoki was fighting, she could not watch him get hurt, hiding her face on Kumi's shoulder and asking her to cheer for her. When Aoki won, Tomiko told her she should have been paying better attention. The next day, since she could not partake in the celebration party for the Kamogawa gym's victory, Tomiko visited the gym to find Aoki to have a secondary party. When she learned from Ippo that Aoki did not come to the gym and may be resting at his home, Tomiko ran to his home, thinking that he is hungry. Lallapallooza Arc In the anime, Tomiko informed Kumi, who was talking to Ippo on the phone, about a patient in room 202 at the Kawai Hospital. When Kumi got off the phone early to get back to work, Tomiko told her that the patient wanted to see her before being released the next day, much to Kumi's annoyance. First Step Arc In the anime, when Tomiko went to Ippo's victory and birthday party after he won his match against the JBC featherweight champion Sendō Takeshi, she saw Aoki lying on the floor in pain. Takamura lied and blamed it on Kimura, resulting in Tomiko hitting Kimura in rage and then went to comfort Aoki. Battle of Hawk Arc Tomiko went on a trip to the beach with Aoki, Kumi, and Ippo. While there, they run into Takamura, Itagaki Manabu, Kimura, and Wanpo, who were doing a training camp, along with Nekota Ginpachi and Hachi who were just visiting. That night, Tomiko and Aoki were on the beach, with Aoki groping Tomiko. Tomiko then felt as if Aoki had four hands, however, it was soon discovered that Takamura was groping from behind when fireworks bloomed, shocking Tomiko and everyone else at the beach. On the next and final day of everyone's stay at the beach, Tomiko continued to enjoy the beach while Aoki and Ippo attempt to get revenge on Takamura. That night at the beach, everyone but Takamura went to the beach to enjoy the fireworks while Takamura planned his revenge against them for having fun without him, by aiming fireworks at the group. When Takamura was spotted, he was talked into having fun with them after Tomiko and everyone cheered for him to join them. After a while, the fireworks began to go off, making Tomiko and everyone else run away from them. Later, after Aoki was forced to sell mini bronze statues of Takamura across Japan, Ippo, Kimura, and Itagaki went to Aoki's home to see how much he progressed. Tomiko answered the door and informed them that he had not come back after mentioning he would go to Shinjuku. Part II Comic Show Arc Seiken Arc In the Jungle Arc Blind Step Arc Speed Zone Arc Seeking Heights Arc Part III Taihei Arc Aoki and Tomiko stopped by the Márquez. When they come up to the counter, Miyata questioned Aoki about the amount of product he buys, Tomiko blushed about it. They both then leave the store. Appearance Personality Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters with Medical Professions Category:Full Name Unknown Category:Non Boxers